


Home

by ReinaWritesStuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Gen, House Stark, House Targaryen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff
Summary: One woman is searching for her home. The other is trying to protect hers. Both tension and understanding come when Daenerys' and Sansa's journeys are crossed.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that is heavily Jonerys-implied. But make note that this fic is both pro-Daenerys and pro-Sansa, because I'm too old and too tired to pit these two ladies against each other for no reason.

##  **Dany sat beneath the grand weirwood tree.** She didn’t know how she’d found her way there. Only that she was in search of seclusion after the disaster that had just occurred.

She had been warned of the stubbornness of the Northern lords. Their distrust of southerners, and even more of Targaryens. Dany understood, she thought, but she’d hoped and expected them to at least listen to her.

“Certainly they’ll trust me when they see I only mean to help them,” she previously said.

But, there were few sympathetic ears in the Great Hall that day.

It began the moment she walked into the council meeting. In actuality, it truly began the moment she arrived at Winterfell. No one said it outright, but their eyes spoke on their behalves. They stared coolly at her, at her Essosi entourage and the Lannister, Spider and disgraced slaver at her side. It appeared to be only loyalty and obligation that stopped them from extending those glares to Jon.

The handmaids who were assigned to serve her and her company made no effort to feign courtesy. They haphazardly arranged her living quarters without so much as a greeting. They even scoffed at her request to stoke the fires in her bedroom more. Despite her annoyance, she brushed off the slight and resisted any kind of retort.

“ _Certainly_  the heads of the houses will accept my presence as their king has. They know the war that is coming.”

When she walked through the hall’s doors behind Jon, however, she quickly understood that the sentiments of the servants extended further than she thought. They glared and grumbled as she took a seat at the long table at the head of the room alongside Jon, his siblings and Ser Davos. Once everyone was present and the dire situation regarding the approaching army of the dead was explained, the barrage began. It was instantly clear where their true concern was.

“What is the meaning of this?” one man yelled gesturing to Daenerys.

“We never agreed to fight for this invader! She does not belong here!”

“You brought a Targaryen, a foreigner and her savages into our lands! Her beasts fly around our walls, waiting to kill us all!”

Savages. Beasts. Who were any of them to speak this way? To make these false statements with every conviction of them being the truth. A fire swelled up in Dany, itching to send her on the defense, but she bit her tongue to calm herself. The last thing she needed was to boil over and prove their insults correct. She collected herself before speaking.

“I am not here to cause you harm, my lords,” Dany began in a slow, calculated tone. “My armies are not  _savages_. They are proven warriors and fight for you. My dragons fight for you.  _I_  fight for you. The army of the dead is already upon your lands. When we join together, we can take on this threat. It’s the only way.”

“You would let her speak in our meetings, Your Grace?” called out a lord, refusing to even look at Dany.

“I will, as will you,” Jon replied, struggling himself to tame his own frustration. “We do not have the time for past grievances anymore. You heard my brother. They will march on us soon. We’ll all die without Queen Daenerys’ aid.”

Dany attempted to echo his statement but was drowned out by the heckling and complaints. They attempted to take control over the eruption. Jon’s youngest sister, Arya, argued for him against the dissenters, although his brother and the Lady Sansa remained mum. Dany could feel Sansa’s eyes on her the entire time, studying her closely. But, Dany hadn’t the time to wonder why. The meeting had gone entirely too far. Further than they had prepared for.

“And after this dead army is defeated, we’re sworn to her? We do not fight Southern wars anymore! We will not fight for her!”

“She has brought her forces to help us against our common threat,” Jon responded with anger this time, “She is an ally! We will not abandon an ally once this is over! Not after I’ve given my word to her!”

“Your  _word_ ,” another man spat, “And did you give your word before or after you bed her?”

“Out!” Jon stood and slammed his fists on the table so violently that even the lords were shocked. “Out of this hall, now! Everyone! We are adjourned!”

As they filed out, each man made a point to cast one last disapproving glance Dany’s way. It took every bit of control in her to not want those disrespectful men served as food for her dragons. But, she still said nothing even once the room was cleared of all but those in the small councils. She only closed her eyes and took deep, shaky breaths. Her hands balled so tightly that her nails could have torn holes in her gloves.

“That went unfortunately as expected,” Davos said, breaking the silence. Jon sat back down and massaged the space between his brows, equally aggravated by the ordeal.

“I will talk to them,” Jon replied, exasperated.

“You just talked to them. They will obviously not listen to you on this,” Sansa finally spoke.

“Then what will you have me do, Sansa? I have no other option!” He looked to Dany who was still unusually quiet. “I am sorry, Daenerys. I’ll try…”

She stood up hastily before he could finish talking, not bothering with giving a single acknowledgement. As she marched towards the doors, his voice and the others called to her, but she ignored them all.

“I need to be alone. Please,” Dany responded before leaving them.

She walked through the corridors with her head held high, attempting to ignore the side glances thrown her way. They must not see me flinch, she thought. Dany did not want to return to her room. It was the first place that people would search for her. To fly off on dragonback would only show weakness in her resolve to stay. But, she needed to be away from everyone. It was after wandering that she found the small forest on the castle grounds with no one else around.

The woods were blanketed in pillowy snow and every remaining plant and tree branch was covered in glistening ice. What was a pond was also frozen over like glass. The large weirwood tree draped it’s snow-capped red leaves over her. It was a beautiful sight, she wanted to feel. But in reality, it only felt cold. Everything there was foreign to her even down to the trees. With Jon, she’d felt the love and belonging and companionship that she’d wanted so badly to experience. She’d hoped, perhaps naively, that the feeling would be reflected by his Northmen when she reached Winterfell at his side. However, every bit of warmth she felt from him was matched and even surpassed by the coldness she felt in his home.

Watching from across the yard, unbeknownst to Dany, Sansa observed the dragon queen sitting alone. She’d heard the stories of Daenerys Targaryen. She’d heard of her conquests, her ruthlessness and her might. Even when she arrived at Winterfell, armies and dragons in tow, Sansa couldn’t help but feel a twinge of annoyance at her spectacle.  _Putting on a power show will get you nowhere here_ , Sansa thought. Still, she treated her cordially if not cautiously. When Jon spoke to her about Daenerys, he spoke as if she were some sort of savior.  _What kind of hold did this woman have?_  Even though she hated herself for thinking it, she harbored some semblance of animosity at Jon for relinquishing the North, their North,  _her_  North, to this stranger without so much as a word to Sansa.

The reaction of the lords was no surprise to her. They had spent plenty of time filling her in about the stories of their upcoming guest and ally, none of which sat well with Sansa.

“She burns men alive for disagreeing with her,” they would tell her, “Sometimes even just for sport.”

“She destroyed Meereen, leaving it to the devastation, chaos and ruin that  _she_  caused. She’ll do the same to Westeros.”

“The woman is a witch. She uses her savages’ magic to entrap men into following her. Well, that and  _other_  ways, of course. Do not trust her.”

In the failed council meeting, Sansa had only listened silently as the lords said everything that she’d warned Jon about. Even Arya spoke out against their words, reminding them of who their king was, but not Sansa. She only spent time observing Daenerys’ reactions. Watched for signs that she was the madwoman her lords spoke of. Watched the way she clinched her jaw, subtly balled her fists. Sansa waited for her to explode though she never did. When the accusation of Daenerys’ relation with Jon came up, Sansa thought back on Littlefinger’s words. She was every bit as beautiful as the rumors had stated, after all. Perhaps Petyr was right, she found herself thinking which angered her. Still, when Dany stormed out of the Great Hall, Sansa felt a bit of sympathy towards her.

Sansa hadn’t expected to find Dany at the weirwood tree. She expected even less to find her in such a state, staring sadly at a scoop of snow in her hands. Defeated. Alone. This was not the Daenerys Targaryen from the fearsome stories.

“I did not think to find you here,” Sansa announced as she approached. Dany sat up straighter, returning to her queenly facade. “It is mostly my family who visits this place.”

“Am I not welcome to be here either, Lady Sansa,” Dany remarked with a hint of sarcasm. 

“That is not what I meant.” Dany only shook her head in response. Sansa continued. “We are headstrong people in the North. You have to understand that if you actually seek to get through to them.”

“Headstrong or thick-skulled?” Dany hadn’t meant to say that but didn’t regret it either. “I have only come here to help. Why do you all not see this?”

Sansa appeared unfazed by Dany’s claims, further upsetting her. She couldn’t understand what she could’ve done to warrant such treatment and distrust from people she didn’t know. People sworn to a king who supported her. Even people in the king’s own family.

“The last Targaryens that our people dealt with were not here to  _help_ us,” Sansa replied, irritated that Dany didn’t comprehend their reluctance. “Many alive today saw what destruction your father brought to this country. To House Stark.”

“I am not that Targaryen! I am not my father! I have brought no destruction to you!”

“You have brought us into a war against Cersei that we did not want! You have taken the North away from my family,” Sansa fired back.

“That was not my…” Dany stopped herself, collecting her temper. “That was not my intention.”

“It was. I saw Tyrion’s message to Jon with my own eyes. You demanded exactly that of him.” Dany was silent on that matter, prompting Sansa to push further. “How  _was_  it that you forced my brother to swear to you?”

Dany immediately picked up on the implication and stood to face Sansa. The girl, though young, towered over Dany. But, that did not stop her from asserting herself.

“I forced him into nothing! I pledged myself to this fight after I saw these monsters he speaks of myself. After I lost my dragon to them; not in exchange for his forces in my claim. Swearing fealty was his decision alone. I will not take blame from you or anyone else on this subject. I will certainly not take any further accusations that I have bewitched him into madness somehow. I refuse!”

Even through Dany’s anger, Sansa saw the hurt in her eyes and she knew that she’d struck a nerve worse than she’d intended to. It was an unfair allegation both when spoken in the meeting and when spoken by Sansa. She admitted that and felt remorse for saying it. Dany walked past Sansa, readying to leave the woods and any further conversation or reasoning with the Lady.

“The North wishes for me to leave. You believe that Jon could only have sworn to me because I dragged him into my bed. You all believe that cruel words will send me running away back to Dragonstone. To Essos. They will not. I have endured far, far worse than your words. I will do what I have come here to do, whether you accept me or not, because it is what’s right.”

“Wait,” Sansa sighed. “I apologize for what I said about Jon. It is no one’s place to make that assumption. I only mean… Jon and I don’t always see eye-to-eye on ruling, but we try to trust each other’s decisions. We both want what’s best for our people. But, when he said that he’d given up the North to you, a part of me felt betrayed that I had no say in it. That he’d made such an important decision without me. Yes, he’s king, but I am his sister. There was not even so much as a word until it was already done. That was not how we agreed to lead. I reasoned with myself that it must have been you who made him do it. Still, I do understand why the lords’ refusal to fight angers you. It must not have been what you expected when Jon swore fealty.”

Dany’s glare slowly softened, and she walked back towards Sansa and took a seat. Sansa sat on a rock next to her. Dany picked up a fallen weirwood leaf and ran her fingers across it. The look of sadness was painted across her face again as she began to speak.

“What happened in the meeting today, what angered me, wasn’t simply that they don’t want to support my claim. It wasn’t that I had wholly expected them to either. I have long-since learned not to always expect the rejoicing of my name. I have spent my life searching for home. Searching for where I am meant to be. I was always told that that place was Westeros. I was born here. My family ruled here. The people of Westeros were my people. And that when I returned, I would finally feel the sense of belonging that I had been missing for so long. I’ve suffered through so much pain and loss in the hopes of getting here. Nearly died many times over, but I clung to the belief that it would all be worth it when I reached my home. If I could just remain strong.

“Yet, since I’ve reached these shores, the shores of my birthplace, I have been reminded that I do not belong here. That I’m not a part of this land either, my family has no place here any longer, and most of all that I am unwanted here. Unwanted not only by my enemies but by those meant to be my allies. Your lords reminded me of that today. They reminded me of my greatest fear. That I am not home. Even in Westeros, I have not found my place of belonging, and I never will. Even when I take the throne. The only place I’m ever meant to be is alone.”

 _Alone?_  Sansa wondered for a moment how Daenerys could have considered herself alone. She was surrounded by armies. She even had her council of allies. People sworn to her, who she knew would not leave her side. But, as she thought on Dany’s words, gazed at her silver hair and violet eyes, she understood. There was no brother or sister waiting somewhere for her. No other Targaryen to be by her side, who would kill to protect her. No place to truly claim as her sanctuary. No crown, no armies could replace family and knowing where you belong and who you belong with. Sansa thought on where she would be without Jon, without Arya, Bran. Without Winterfell. She’d be lost without her home. She  _was_  lost without her home.

“Home.” Sansa sighed at the word as she glanced over the pond. “When I was held in King’s Landing, I thought that I would never see Winterfell again. My family was murdered before I could tell them goodbye. My home was stolen by an evil man, whom I was forced to marry. He hurt me in every way possible. In perhaps his greatest cruelty against me, he made Winterfell – my home, the place I longed for so terribly, the place of my most cherished memories – a place of nightmares and torture. He tried to take away the one place that I truly loved. And when I had the chance to take Winterfell back, I fought for it. Both Jon and I fought for it with everything we could. You know the importance of home. So, you have to see why I am protective of Winterfell, of my family, of the North. I am not willing to lose any of it again. Not to anyone. Winterfell is more than a castle to rule over. This is my home.”

Dany looked at Sansa with sorrow. She understood too well the feelings Sansa spoke of. Having something you love ripped away, being ripped away from a place you loved. Violated. The feelings were too similar. It was a common ground that Dany desperately wished that they weren’t forced to have shared. No one should have been put through their experiences. She glanced around the forest once more and thought of how it would feel if Winterfell was her home. If she looked at every tree, every stone in the wall, and saw her place in all of it. Even imagining it made her feel fiercely protective. Dany thought, _I’d give anything, I’d give very my life to protect the place I call home._

“I do not wish to take any of this from your family, Lady Sansa. These lands will be yours always, as far as I see it. I mean it when I say that I do not wish to cause harm to you or Jon or those who are pledged to you. If I survive this war against the dead, though, I cannot pretend that I don’t need your help in my fight against Cersei. But, Cersei’s war will reach the North one way or another, whether it is alongside my armies and I to win it or against hers if I’m defeated. She will burn these walls down and all inside before she allows you keep these lands without swearing loyalty to her. The North is not safe as long as she is around. I feel you know that even better than I do. This is why I need to stop her. I am fighting to protect your home and your family both against the dead and against Cersei. I hope one day that you can trust me, trust my intentions in doing so, as Jon has.”

The both of them fell silent. Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa watched Dany again. This time, however, she saw her in a different light. When Dany spoke, Sansa believed her. She believed that she meant to keep her word as Jon meant to keep his. She believed that this woman did have the interests of the North in her heart. And she believed that Dany was right in this case. The North could only stay out of the war for the throne for so long before it came to greet them with destruction. With Cersei as queen, they will always live under her threat. But, with Daenerys? Sansa was uncertain of the ruler she’d be, but she knew too well of the ruler that Cersei is. That alone would’ve been reason enough to take a chance on Daenerys. After listening to Dany, even Sansa’s resentment towards Jon diminished. Perhaps, if given the choice before, she may have even agreed with Jon’s pledging.

“I cannot yet promise that I will give Jon’s level of trust in you,” Sansa began, “But I understand better why you’ve gained his faith and confidence. I should’ve known as he does not give them freely. He’s found admirable qualities in you, and I believe that I see them, too.”

“I can only hope that your lords will come to think the same.”

“They will take more persuading. But, maybe in time.”

Dany nodded, still unconvinced but more hopeful. Jon had told her once that people would see who she really was – see what he saw in her – and choose to follow her, as well. The other houses had a long way to go, but she seemed to have had one more Stark on her side. That was enough for now.

“When Jon spoke to us after your arrival, he spoke very highly and extensively of you and your accomplishments,” Sansa said.

“I am happy to hear that. Mutual respect is necessary for any alliance,” Dany replied in a forcibly formal tone. But, Sansa read the nervousness underneath.

“You know, some men told me that you had used magic on my brother so he’d follow you.”

“Of course they did,” Dany rolled her eyes and laughed, “You don’t believe that.”

“No, not now,” Sansa smirked and looked ahead, “But, you do seem to have entranced him either way, though.”

Dany opened her mouth to say something to deflect her words but decided against it. She only stifled a small grin. 

“Well, as long as you do not believe that I’m a witch.”

They laughed. With the winter’s war fast approaching, neither of them knew how many more laughs they’d be allowed. But, there was a calm between them in that forest as the snow fell. An understanding, even respect. They may have been from different roads, but even in those differences they’d found themselves united. Sansa smiled at Dany as gently dusted away the flurries collecting in her lap. Daenerys was foreign to the North, that much was undeniable. But, with her pale skin, silvery hair and white coat, Sansa couldn’t help but think of how well Dany seemed to fit in with the snow. She even seemed at home amongst it. Apart from one thing, at least. Sansa noticed Dany shivering slightly from the cold despite her fur coat.

“If you’d like, perhaps I can make you a proper Northern cloak,” Sansa offered, “I’m actually quite good at it. And, you’ll need one soon. It only grows colder every day.”

“I  _would_  like that,” Dany smiled warmly, “Thank you, Sansa.”


End file.
